When Christmas sucks, you deal with it
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Sequel to When life sucks, you deal with it. It's been....three days since Sakura came back. A little talk between Sasuke and Naruto, followed by a magic event. Christmas cuteness rules.


**When Christmas sucks, you deal with it**

"_Isn't it funny that at Christmas something in you gets so lonely for - I don't know what exactly, but it's something that you don't mind so much not having at other times?" _

~Kate L. Bosher

"_Our children change us... whether they live or not." _

~ Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar", 1991

"_I wish we could put up some of the Christmas spirit in jars and open a jar of it every month." _

~Harlan Miller

-------------------------------------------

"Sixth circle of Hell"

"Hospitalized Christmas?"

"Yeah"

"What's the seventh?"

"Hospitalized by boobs, that wouldn't fit into Santa's bag"

Thus was the conversation of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki on 27th December. They were sitting inside a round circle of a reception desk, chained by Tsunade's merciless orders to pull an all-nighter, aiding ER.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Sasuke complained, hanging his head on a chair's back "me, the guy whose wage is the highest in this whole damn building"

"Well, if you don't do this, you won't get _any _wage" the guy who has second highest wage in the building spoke.

"Right" Sasuke scoffed "Tsunade won't kick me out, because I know her secret"

"Which would be? How many times a night she has an orgasm?"

"No. Her bra size"

"Oh. That explains everything" Naruto giggled sheepishly.

"Eighth circle of Hell" Sasuke sighed.

"Working in ER" Naruto sipped some coffee from a plastic cup.

"Duh. And on Christmas"

"How are things going with Sakura?"

"You just saw us three days ago" Sasuke also gulped some coffee.

"That's why I'm asking: how you both doing?" Naruto pushed himself to turn around along with the chair. Sasuke looked at him, hesitating. _Oh well, the dope will find out anyway, so…_

"I'm marrying her"

That made Naruto almost choke on his coffee.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, don't start" Sasuke rolled eyes.

"When?"

"We haven't really decided yet…didn't have time"

"Oh, of course" Naruto's look turned into a shrewd one, but then came back to serious one "so, she's worth it, huh?"

"Yeah, she is" Sasuke sighed "she's worth everything"

"Wow" Naruto slowly shook his head as he listened to his friend "never thought I would hear you say this"

"Me too" Sasuke nodded slowly and again hung his head on the char's back.

"So, I'll give you the pleasure to reach the altar first" Naruto comforted himself into the chair, crossing his legs on the reception's desk.

"No way" Sasuke raised one finger "you're so going to do this first"

"Why? So I could hold on to your chain while you say _yes_?"

"Just in case"

"Oh, please" Naruto scoffed "you wouldn't run away in hell. She walked away form you once and I know for a fact you're gonna be too guilt-print to do the same to her"

"Gosh, did I ask an annoying conscience analyst for a present this Christmas?" Sasuke asked ironically "was I drunk when I asked that? Then you know that doesn't count"

"Don't deflect" Naruto warned.

"Fine. But you're still doing it first"

"Good, cause we kinda decided to get hitched next month" how Naruto didn't break his jaw with a smile while saying that was beyond Sasuke's comprehension.

"You'll make me a best man, right?"

"You know anyone better?"

"No"

"Good" Naruto giggled "then be my best man"

"This conversation is suspiciously going back to fifth grade" Sasuke warned.

"Yeah, well, at least we're talking about serious stuff"

"As if" Sasuke gulped some more coffee "marriage is just a way of saying: don't fuck with anyone else but me"

"Ah, yes. Now Sakura won't be able to get laid with Itachi. Because only now you picked up some courage to be for real with her"

"Listen to me, Naruto" Sasuke started to sound dangerous "if you want your child to see you with your real teeth, don't talk too much"

"Ah…ok" Naruto felt how sweat appears on his forehead "that was just a bad joke"

Suddenly, a nurse ran.

"I need your aid for a delivery"

"If it's not my patient, I'm not moving a finger" Sasuke announced, sipping coffee.

"She is, Doctor Uchiha" the nurse breathed out "Hinata Hyuuga" Sasuke stopped drinking, while Naruto jumped up as if burnt.

"Say what?!" he whirled around to Sasuke "it's not time yet"

"How long is the baby premature?" Sasuke too stood up.

"Three weeks"

"Almost a month, damn" Sasuke slapped his forehead "alright, prep the OR. We're gonna do this surgically"

"What? Why?" Naruto asked when the nurse ran away.

"Hinata had a serious heart failure. Although she's healed, when women give birth to a child, their bodies push with around 10 times more force. You know what that does to the heart. I'll operate myself"

"Fine" Naruto was shivering a bit and Sasuke saw that he was about to lose it.

"Listen to me" he grabbed his friend by shoulders and looked straight into his eyes "she's gonna be fine. She has more backbone than you do. Now, stay cool. Call Sakura, tell her to come here"

"Alright" Naruto was breathing fast "take care of them both"

"Not the first time"

**-x-**

Sasuke was at the OR prep room, scrubbing his hands, a cloth of his operating coat still untied on his back. A two-sided door opened and a pink-haired woman walked in with light footsteps.

"Naruto called me" Sakura said, approaching Sasuke "is she gonna be ok?"

"She should" Sasuke looked up at Sakura while drying his hands "she wouldn't, if she gave birth in natural way"

"Good" Sakura looked a little relieved to hear him saying it. She walked behind his back and tied the cloth's strings.

"That's why God invented nurses, you know" Sasuke noted, smirking.

"Oh, shut up, Uchiha" Sakura walked from behind and kissed him into lips "take care of them both"

"Not the first time, as I like to say it" Sasuke gave her another smirk "now go and hold Naruto's hand, or he'll run into OR like a screaming retard and cause Hinata sepsis. Trust me, you don't want to see _him_ sulking"

"Sulking is a bad word" Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully.

"So is 'get out of here'. But I'm not saying I want you to"

"So I figured" Sakura walked towards the door "see you soon" she winked.

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed and turned to enter the OR. _Gosh I love to be in love. _

"Liked our medical service, huh?" Sasuke smirked at Hinata, who was lying on the operating table. She smiled up at him with tired smile.

"Very" she said softly.

"Good. I can operate with knowing you won't sew me for anything that happens" Sasuke had his gloves put on by a nurse "we're gonna do this without anesthesia, but you won't feel a thing, so…relax and enjoy the flight"

"You think the baby's going to be ok?" Hinata asked in a worry.

"It's three weeks premature" Sasuke took the scalpel and looked down at Hinata for the last time "since the development was good, we expect no abnormalities. Still, you never know. The worst part is the lungs. It could be underdeveloped"

"What happens then?"

"We put a tube down baby's throat and the breathing machine breathes for it, until lungs grow. In either case, everything should be alright. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Here we go"

**2 hours later…**

Naruto was walking back and forth through the corridor, biting nails, tearing hair, punching coffee cups or just trying not to start cursing. Sakura was taking it a bit easier, but her thumbs were also going around one another, showing her nervousness.

"Can't do this anymore" Naruto mumbled and was about to go and barge into OR (that makes it a seventh time). Sakura sighed, too tired to stop him nicely: she stretched her jeans-covered leg and put it in Naruto's way. The poor dad-to-be fell painfully on the ground, grunting.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't do that" Sakura looked down at him and smiled "she's going to be alright. Just give them some time"

"How the hell do you know?"

"I trust Sasuke. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah" Naruto sat up in Buddha style "but I can't stand it"

"I know it's hard. But deal with it. You know that sometimes these operations take longer"

Suddenly, she looked away from Naruto to see Sasuke coming their way, still wearing the operating coat.

"I'm sorry" he said dramatically "you have a girl, who unfortunately looks much like you" he smirked "well, maybe not that much"

Naruto stared at him from down the floor, his eyes like two pancakes. The he shot up, almost reaching the ceiling, and hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you, Lord" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're welcome" Sasuke patted him on the back "now go and see your new family" he said as Naruto finally retreated "they're waiting"

"Yay!" Naruto ran away, hopping up and down on the way. Sasuke watched him leaving, obviously thinking: _what an idiotic behavior._

"Someone's really happy this Christmas" Sakura said softly, stopping by Sasuke's side.

"Right. Now I won't hear the end of tales of how his daughter might've said her first words…then taken first steps…then broke her first aquarium. Joy"

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad"

Sasuke looked own at her and kissed her.

"Not today it isn't"

**-x-**

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ, the Savior is born_

_Christ, the Savior is born_

A soft song was coming from speakers in the Konoha hospital, when Sakura watched from afar a cozy sight of Hinata in the bed, holding her new-born baby-girl and Naruto, happily smiling to a point where his lips might tear. Sakura smiled, feeling the same coziness cuddling into her heart. Especially when a certain someone hugged her from behind, spreading warmth and love.

"So, how did they decide to call her?" Sakura whispered, as if afraid to break the perfect picture.

"Yuki" Sasuke breathed out, relaxing bit by bit.

"So sweet and simple" Sakura leaned more into his arms "maybe I should think of something to give in this occasion"

"Painting, huh?"

"Yeah. Something nice to put up in the child's bedroom"

"Generous of you" Sasuke smirked and tenderly pulled Sakura after himself, sitting in the same chair behind the reception's desk. Sakura found herself on Sasuke's lap and put her head on his shoulder.

"You know, it's the most magical Christmas I've ever had" she whispered, sighing softly.

"Think we could make it with the same miracle?" Sasuke said with a tone of suggestion…of something that already lived in Sakura's heart. She smiled happily, putting a light kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Merry Christmas" she wished.

"Is that your new way of saying _I love you_?"

"Yeah" Sakura giggled "I love you"

"Love you too" _  
_

And suddenly, the round reception desk, which reminded so much of the infamous ninth circle of hell, didn't seem so annoying…or like a punishment.

_Whenever you feel that Christmas might suck, have someone you love and cherish by your side. The light at the end of the tunnel suddenly turns on. _~ Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
